


【Tarlos】Pero tú no.

by D_A_Y



Category: Lone Star (TV 2010)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: Coming out didn't equal being accpeted.or: "rub their nose in" is just a euphemism for "They don't oppose anyone else's sexual orientation. They neither support mine."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【Tarlos】Pero tú no.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there will be homophobic languages in this fanfic.  
> English is not my native language so sorry for any mistake.  
> I really love lone star for paying attention to those parents that are not queer-friendly. (though it fell to some domestic dramas recently and I can't say I am very interested in the whole second child thing) And I enjoy the way TK and Carlos having a fight. This cute guy really got a mouth <3

"You didn't correct her because it didn't matter. And you don't think there is gonna be a next time." Carlos fronwed and was at a complete lost. A voice screamed in his brain that something was wrong in TK's words, at least somthing was misunderstood, because he wanted there to be a next time.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" But why didn't he correct TK's name? Well, the answer was actually the same as why he introduced TK as his friend from work -

"Friend from work? You know if I was your friend from work, then what we did this morning, was very unprofessional." Ah. He was right.

TK was packing now. He shoved his shoes into his sleepover bag after he grabbed three bottles of medicine, nutraceuticals he would say, part of the healthy diet thing Owen insisted on and therefore imprinted in TK's brain. Carlos opened his mouth but nothing came out and there was a lump in his throat making it hard to speak. So he just stared at the back of his boyfriend or soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He wanted to say something, so many things, but he knew he was the one to be blamed so anything that came out, huh, come out, would be like a weak defend, especially when TK was so furious and disappointed, though he said that he was not mad. This was his fault. All TK wanted was the confirmation from his parents, which was something he was as much desperate and never truly obtained.

"I am sorry. I just wasn't expecting to run into them." Carlos struggled with the words and immediately winced internally for his poor choice of them. It was not like that he was ashamed of having TK as his boyfriend. Damn, he was so proud of it and was more than willing to tell everyone that he was the boyfriend of the level10 boy of Austin Fire Department, except his parents. Except his parents.

"Yeah. And ever introduce me to them."

"That's not true." Carlos immediately said. He desperately wanted to and was so afraid of this at the same time. Not because of TK, though.

He knew all about the insecurity and self-doubt side of TK, knew about his past and how much he had been through, so TK was always the one to make the call and set the speed, whether they were dating, whether they were telling others, whether they were moving together. Not that he minded any of these since he wanted the best for TK. Michelle told him to swallow his pride, damn right he did. This whole meeting parent thing was literally the first time that he refused to follow TK's words, despite all his puppy eyes, beating around the bush, and direct requests. See what they got. He should have told them, he should have told them a long time ago, but he couldn't. He never could.

His eyes glued on TK but he was too absorbed in his own mind until he suddenly realized that TK was approaching and was nearer and nearer. "I thought you were out to them."

Was he? He did come out to them. "I am." This was all he could manage, feeling his breath got stuck in his throat.

"Wow. That is even worse. You are out to them and you still don't tell them I was your boyfriend."

"It is complicated." He murmured, not knowing what to say. It was complicated, so complicated that he could only use the word complicated without any following explanation or elaboration.

"How complicated can it be Carlos?" No, you had no idea, TK.

"Look. Not all of us are raised in Manhaton ... My parents are more traditional and I just don't want to rub their noses in it." His barely heard what he was saying. He had been preparing for a conversation like this for a while, hoping to reveal all his secrets and his reluctance, hoping to get TK's understanding and support, but he was never ready. And this was not the ideal situtaion for the starting. He didn't even know whether he should start it or not. God, he was unsure of so many things.

"--You have somebody who loves you and you supposingly love back?" This was the first time TK said the l-word outside their sweet bedroom talk and also the first time Carlos didn't say it back.

Carlos wanted to shout, wanted to raise his voice, wanted to release all those emotions inside him like a volcano eruption. The anxiety had been bubbled up since TK met his parents and gradually it turned into something thicker and darker, grabbing his heart and sinking it inside the swamp of long-lived anger and frustration. TK said no more than two words every time he tried to ease the tension between them with some random light joke, which, in fact, was a good thing, since Carlos was not sure whether he could handle any conversation replied by more than two words. He rambled all about odd-colored bouquets from a passing florist, the nice smell from a candle shop on the street, and some white cat basking in the sun on the grass, just like how TK talked about bobo milk tea non-stop when he struggled about his self-identity before they were a thing. Couples acted alike, huh. He also tried to shift the topic to the wrong name, a typical way of escaping the true problem, which deteriorated into more anger of TK.

TK slammed the door and Carlos flinched at that sound.

He wanted to tell TK, so badly and so desperately, he needed to tell TK. This was for both of them. He knew there should be no more secret or shying away between them if he wanted them to last, to stay where they approached and even make more progress, to get married and to grow old. But it was so hard for him. He never told anyone before, not his first crush, who was also partly the first fuse of all, not his boyfriend in high school, not even Michelle. But he wanted to tell TK. He wanted to tell TK that coming out didn't equal being accepted. He wanted to tell TK that he wanted to tell his parents the same thing, that he had someone who loved him and he loved him back.

He needed to. But now he again hesitated, just like he hesitated every time before. Should he tell TK? Will TK understand? WILL TK UNDERSTAND? His parents were so caring and supportive and Carlos doubted whether it was possible for a child raised in that environment to understand？He didn't know what to do if TK frowned and shook his head, which, sadly, was exactly what he just did. "How complicated can it be, Carlos?"

So complicated. Carlos sighed and covered his face with one hand. He sank heavily into the sofa and threw his head back, groaning in frustration.

Coming out didn't equal being accepted.


End file.
